Guardian Star
by Ao.Kotori 14
Summary: There's a legend about the stars. It says that every star is a guardian. They guard every soul that exists in the world. If that legend is true, then Len is not supposed to be suffering. How he hoped that there's a real guardian up there. Who would care for him. / HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN! / 2-days late but I don't care


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN!**

 **I actually wanted to upload this story on their birthday**

 **But I'm in the middle of my holiday**

 **So I'm sorry because this is already 2 days late**

 **I hope you still like it and will apreciate it**

* * *

 **Guardian Star**

Third Person's POV

A lonely-looking person is staring outside his room's window.

Staring at the sky full of stars.

Sighing non stop.

There's a legend about the stars.

It says that every star is a guardian.

They guard every soul that exists in the world.

If that legend is true, then Len is not supposed to be suffering.

How he hoped that there's a real guardian up there.

Who would care for him.

Cuz he doesn't know what the reason of his life anymore.

But unfortunately…

"There's no such thing as a guardian star"

He's going to close his window and go to sleep.

But suddenly, a blue light is slowly moving closer and closer to his house.

In his room, the blue light releases a massive amount of light that could blind him if he didn't cover his eyes.

That blue light, transforms into a girl who wears a white one piece. **(Imagine Fairy Dress outfit)**

This girl is about the same age as him, and he felt like he saw her eyes somewhere.

But more importantly…

"Who are you?" he asks.

The girl is just smiling innocently.

It's like she knew that Len already knew the answer.

"I'm your guardian star" she answers with a very gentle smile.

He thought about this a few minutes ago.

To think that it's actually happening, it's unpredictable.

He almost can't believe it.

If it's not for him to saw it himself, he won't believe it.

"What brought you here?"

The question from him, makes her quite puzzled.

"Aren't you the one who summon me here?"

He did.

But didn't expect that it would actually happen.

"I could say that I accidently summon you" he says with laziness.

"Oh wait, I do have something to do here"

"And that is?"

"To bring back your happiness" she says, pointing at Len.

There's a long silence between them.

But then he left her and went to sleep.

"Listen to what I say!"

*snore*

He's already asleep.

She's just staring at him.

Smiling while watching Len's sleeping face.

"Goodnight Len~"

* * *

-In the Morning-

The sound of food being cooked downstairs can be heard by Len.

It made him awoke from his sleep.

Curious with what's happening downstairs, he quickly washes his face and changes his outfit.

Maybe it's his aunt, but she came back not so long ago so she's not supposed be here.

When he takes a look at the kitchen, it's just a person from last night.

His guardian star.

"Oh Len! Good morning! The egg is almost done so wait a moment 'kay?"

She continues to hum.

"Say…"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

She's thinking for a while.

But then she came up with

"Kagamine!"

'Huh? That's my name?' Len thought.

"First name?"

"Rin!"

Somehow that name is very familiar to him.

Spacing out for a few seconds, he shakes his head.

Maybe it's just his imagination.

* * *

"Okay I'm going. You sure you'll be alright on your own?" he asks.

It's more like he has to ask himself about leaving his aunt's house to a stranger.

But the neighborhood is always peaceful so there's nothing to worry about.

"Yep. Oh Len, try to take off that glasses!" she took his glasses.

She's staring at him, comparing which is better.

"You are definitely better without your glasses"

"But I can't read well without it"

"Then wear it only when you have to read"

He's a bit confused.

What's the point in changing his appearance anyway.

"Then I'll be-"

"Wait, one more"

She motions him to come closer.

When he's close enough, she makes his bangs messy.

"W-what?"

She pats his head.

"Now you're good to go. Good luck Len!" she smiles.

He slowly closes the house's door and walks towards his school, Crypton High.

It's just a normal school, nothing special about it.

When he enters his school, he feels that people are staring at him.

That's weird.

He's more like a 'non-exists' type than an 'eye-catching' type of person.

Maybe what she did this morning has effect on him.

As if he cares.

He got the same reaction when he enters the class.

The girls are blushing when he glances at them.

'This is weird and a bit annoying' he thought.

When he sits, someone approaches him.

"Wow Kagamine! What's with the new look?" she asks.

She is the teal-haired famous diva Hatsune Miku.

She's the type to say anything blatantly.

Sometimes she suddenly approaches Len like this.

They used to be a good friend but there's a problem between them.

They don't speak as much as before.

Len is not the type to talk much anyway.

When the bell rang, Meiko-sensei came in.

There's a girl behind her.

A girl Len recognizes, who came to his room last night.

"Good morning students! Today we have a new member of this class" she announces.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kagamine Rin. Please take care of me" she smiles and bows.

She's wearing this school's uniform and not the white fairy-like one piece anymore.

She let down her hair and she wears a bow on her hair.

If Len doesn't see her smile, he could mistake her into someone else.

But the question is, what is she doing here?

"Wow she looks just like you" Miku says.

Len didn't think of this before.

Maybe because she is the complete opposites of him.

"Are you perhaps related to Kagamine Len-san?" the teacher asks.

"Yeah, I'm his relatives" she smiles widely and looking at Len's direction.

"She's very cute"

Len hears the murmurs around him.

Seems like the boys like her.

"Well you can have a sit next to Kagamine Len"

And then she quickly sits beside him.

"Let's do our best Len!" she says.

"Y-yeah"

Len feels there's this warm feeling in his heart.

Maybe, it's been so long since someone cares so much for him.

But he doesn't want to think about it further.

He can't believe someone like Rin just yet.

* * *

-Break Time-

Rin and Len are sitting at the corner of the cafeteria.

They're eating and chatting happily.

Rin is the one who liven up the atmosphere.

She teases Len about how many girls in love with his new appearance.

Len is just shrugging about it.

But Rin laughs at how red his face right now.

Suddenly, the teal-haired diva came to their place with a blue-haired guy.

She's staring sharply at Rin with her hands on her hips.

"Do you need something?" Rin asks.

*hug*

"YOU ARE SO CUUUTTEEEEE!" she squeals.

Rin's face becomes pale.

"M-miku she's going to die" the blue-haired guy says.

His name is Kaito, Miku's boyfriend.

"Oh sorry, I can't stand with a cute innocent girl around me" she giggles.

She continues her death hug.

"Sorry about this Kagamine" he apologizes to Len.

Len just notices someone talks to him.

He only nods to what he says.

"G…gi..ve..up…" Rin says.

Miku finally releases her.

Rin's trying to catch her breath.

"You really look similar. You two are not twins?" Miku asks.

Len shakes his head.

"Really? But if you are side by side like this"

Miku drags their heads closer to each other.

"Look! You are twins!"

Len rolls his eyes.

He's glancing at Rin who is giggling about Miku's statement.

'Twins…?'

That's kinda sounds really familiar to him.

"That's absolutely impossible. Right Len?"

Rin caught Len staring at her.

But then he looks at the other way.

"Of course" he blushes.

Rin smiles widely.

"Ah, I need to use the restroom. Wait for me 'kay?" Rin says.

She disappears, leaving Len, Miku, and Kaito alone.

This is a very awkward moment between them.

They used to be close friends, but there's a problem that tore them apart.

Maybe it's a good time to make up for it, is what Miku thought.

And Rin already set to happen.

She's observing them from afar.

"Len-kun" Miku starts.

Knowing where this is going, Len is silence.

"I know that I did something really terrible to you. Talking about your family is really not the right thing and I get it now. Maybe because I was an ignorant person back there, so I don't really understand. But now, I want to apologize for everything I said"

Len knew this is coming sooner or later.

But to think that Miku becomes so sincere.

For him who can't trust any person other than himself, this is something new.

So he decided to put a little faith in her.

"Yeah… sure…" he smiles sheepishly.

Miku's eyes sparkle.

"Alright then! Now you can count on me for everything Len-kun! Don't keep your feelings on your own. If you tell me, even though I can't always fix it for you, at least the weights on your shoulder will become lighter" she smiles.

"Okay, got it"

This time he laughs.

It's been so long since he laughs so freely.

This also makes Rin happy.

Now, she decided to call someone.

* * *

-School Ended-

"Hngghhh"

Len stretches his body.

It's been a really tiring day for him.

"It's been so long since I wasted so much energy and one of my problems has been solved. It feels nice" he says.

"Having fun with friends is nice right?" Rin asks.

"Yeah" he smiles.

But still, there are plenty of things that weighing his mind.

"Actually Len, there's a place I want to visit. Can you accompany me?"

Len is confused with the odd request, but he nods his head.

* * *

They are standing in front of a very familiar house to Len.

It's his parent's house.

"W-what are we doing here?!" he asks, panic with what he's going to do if his parents find out.

"Len listen to me" Rin says with a very serious tone.

She put her hands on Len's cheeks.

"You know you know love them. And you know that they love you. You just need to be brave and face the reality, okay?"

She releases her hands and presses the doorbell.

"I don't think they are in the house at the moment-"

*door opens*

"Len?"

Len's mother came out.

She immediately hugs Len like a girl who lost her toy and finally found it after a long time.

After a few seconds, Len slowly returns that hug.

Rin feels very happy for them.

"C'mon let's go inside. Rin-chan come in"

"Sure"

* * *

They are having conversation in the living room.

It looks like Len's father is not in the house yet.

It's a bit awkward at the beginning, but Len's eyes are full of happiness in them.

"So Len, how's school?" Len's mother asks.

Len is looking down, but then he smiles.

"It's great. I have a really reliable friend"

Hearing that, Rin is a bit concerned.

But Len's determined expression ensures her that he's fine.

"Hoo… that's great" she smiles.

"It's rare for you to be at home in this hour"

"Well Rin-chan called me earlier. She said that Len has a very important thing to say so I need to go home earlier than usual"

"Heehee~" Rin laughs.

There's this silence for a while.

"Len-"

*door opens*

It's Len's father.

Thinking that this is the right time to settle Len's problem once and for all, Rin made an excuse to leave the room.

"I have to call someone, excuse me Lenka-san, Rinto-san"

She got out.

She's observing them from outside.

'Good luck Len!' she thought.

"Dad…"

"So you finally came back huh?" his father says.

He glares sharply at Len.

Len is shaking.

"Dear… come sit here" Lenka smiles.

She asks him to sit beside her, across from Len.

He finally sat there.

"Len…"

"…?"

"We want to apologize"

"?!"

"We are really bad parents. We created a lot of troubles for you because we are not strong enough to face the reality. We've been so wrong about it"

Lenka's eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"When you ran away, we just realized it. We have done such awful thing. We abandon you. We are really sorry"

Len really doesn't know what to say.

This is too much to take.

"We are not asking for your forgiveness. We just want you to become our son again, to acknowledge us. You can live here, or maybe if you are comfortable in Lily's place, you can visit us twice a week"

Len is speechless.

He can't think thoroughly.

And his dad has been silence this whole time.

"Dear?" Lenka says, signaling Rinto to say something.

But instead of words coming from his mouth, he stood up.

"Dear?!"

He shows his back to Len.

"Come whenever you want, but if you ran away again, don't wish for my forgiveness"

He left them.

Hearing that words from his dad, Len feels so happy.

His parents always acknowledge him.

They never forget him.

"… Mom…"

"?"

"I can't decide it now. I'm going to think about it"

"Ooh okay, I understand"

"But… thank you for always love me" he smiles.

Lenka's eyes are teary again.

This time, it's full of happiness.

She hugs Len again which Len returns happily.

"I'm sure she'll be happy" Lenka says with low voice.

"…?"

Rin is smiling again.

Watching them happy, makes her really happy.

* * *

"Waaahhh you really through a lot of things today Len"

"You set this up don't you"

"Teehee~"

Len still can't understand why Rin is here, but he's glad that she is.

"My mom asked me to live in that house again…"

"…"

"…"

"And what do you think?"

"I think I'm just going to visit them. I still can't get rid of the problem inside that house just yet…"

'Problem…? What problem?'

"Hoo I see"

Len keeps thinking about the question in his head.

But he can't remember anything about it.

"Oh by the way, your aunt will come every morning from now on Len. So, she can prepare breakfast for you~"

"Eh?"

"Isn't that great?" she laughs.

"Why are you trying so hard for me? Why so desperate for someone you don't know?"

"I told you, my duty is to bring back your happiness"

"But you don't have to go that far"

"No. It's my duty and I can't stand seeing you like this"

It's the first time she's showing such serious expression.

Len still can't understand it at all but it makes Len happy.

Someone cares for him this much.

"How did you call my parents and my aunt?"

"Owh, I checked your cellphone last night"

"Then what about you became a student of Crypton High?"

"I have the power to do it" she laughs.

* * *

-At 11 PM-

Rin is staring outside the window.

She's looking at the star.

Len still wants to know what she is actually doing here.

"Rin, can you explain to me what's the meaning of bring back my happiness?"

This time Rin is smirking.

Looks like she knew this will come.

And this time, she will answer it.

"This is my duty"

"But-"

"To bring your happiness, I have to solve five problems"

"?!"

"But if I said it, I probably will disappear right away, is that okay?"

He hesitates, but he nods.

"The first mission, is to erase your lonely feeling in the morning"

"…"

"Second, to bring back your friends"

Len clenches his fist.

"Third, to fix your relationship with your parents"

He really wants this girl to stay!

"Fourth-"

He's hugging her from behind.

He's shaking.

He really doesn't want to lose this girl.

"Hmph!" she giggles.

Len doesn't move a bit.

"What's this? You said you want to hear it?"

He keeps his mouth shut.

"This is how you always cheer me up" she smiles.

"!"

The memory struck him like thunder.

"And this is how you're trying to keep my warmth"

It came back to him.

The problem in the past.

His twin…

"Fourth"

Rin turned round to look at him.

"To make you forgive yourself over my death"

She smiles and gently put her hands on his wet cheeks.

He remembers everything.

* * *

Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len are twins.

Being a cute and easy to cry makes the boys in Rin's school bully her every day.

Her brother has a cold personality.

He only keeps his eyes on Rin from afar.

When the boys are gone, he would hug the crying Rin from behind.

Rin feels sad, but she feels safe.

One day, Rin is trying to ask her brother for help because she found a puppy is drowning in the river.

"Len! Please help me!"

"What? It's the crybaby" one of Len's friends says.

Len doesn't want to help her but he doesn't want her to cry either.

Both are annoying for him.

"What is it?"

"A puppy is going to die! C'mon we've got to save it!"

"Kagamine! C'mon let's continue the play!" his friend called him.

They are in the middle of playing soccer.

Of course, Len doesn't care about what Rin is asking for.

"You're probably seeing things Rin"

"No I'm not!"

"It's just a puppy anyway"

It struck her.

She is really disappointed.

She clenches her fist.

"Fine if you don't want to do it…"

"?!"

"I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" she shouts then she runs.

Len is looking at her, running further and further.

Does he supposed to help her or not?

Finally he chose to play with his friends.

When they are going to go home, he decided to go to the river.

"Sorry, you guys can go first"

He runs to the river.

He just wants to check if Rin is finished or not.

When he arrives…

"No… way…"

The only things he found are her shoes, and her bow.

She probably swam to get that puppy.

She didn't want to wet her shoes and her bow because Len gave that bow to her.

He forgot that she sprained her ankle yesterday so she's impossible to swim!

"RIN!"

He shouts with all his heart.

Desperately looking for her.

After a few seconds, a body of a seven years old girl floats in the river.

"RIIIIIIIIN!"

After that, the adults brought her from the water.

She's already dead.

Len carefully, gently hugs her.

To keep her from the cold.

Hoping that she would come back to him.

Hoping that she would open her eyes once more.

But she's no longer exist.

Because of him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"Now, listen to me Len"

She's staring deeply at Len.

"This is not your fault, it's my fault to carelessly swim in the river like that. It's not your fault, so stop suffering. Because I'm fine and I'm happy"

"How is that is not my fault? How can you be happy?"

"Len… As long you are happy, I'm happy. That's why I came here, I can't see you suffering any more than this"

"I can't forgive myself"

"…"

Rin brings her face closer.

She's hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for loving me Len. Thank you for your efforts to cheer me up. Thank you for your bow. Thank you for everything, so you don't have to suffer anymore. Your love is enough for me"

Len is slowly calming himself down.

He loves Rin more than anything.

Seeing her smiling like this…

Maybe he can at least try to forgive himself.

"And? What's the last?"

She smiles widely.

"I want you to smile"

"Smile?"

"Yes"

"What will happen if you finished your duty?"

"Hmm I think I'm gonna disappear for good"

"What? You're going to heaven?"

"I've been there before. In heaven, we can ask for whatever we want to, and I choose to be your guardian star"

"Why?!"

"Because I can't stand looking at you suffer much longer"

"Is there any cost for this?"

"Oh yes. I will disappear for good if I have finished my duty and everyone who I met this day will forget that I came today"

"No… way…"

"But the profit is, I get to see you again" she smiles.

His eyes are teary now.

He's really happy.

Suddenly, Rin is starting to glow.

"Oh you have forgiven yourself. That's great Len!"

But, he's not ready for her to leave.

"Wait, what will happen if you disappear?!"

"Hmm… I don't know. Reincarnate? Maybe I should try that"

"Really?"

Rin notices that Len doesn't like that idea.

"I want to reincarnate because I want to see you again"

She smiles.

Hearing that, makes Len even happier.

He can't hold his tears any longer.

"Oh almost forgot"

Rin brings herself closer to Len.

She kisses Len on his forehead.

"Happy Birthday Lenny!"

He is really happy.

Finally, he smiles.

And he says…

"Happy Birthday Rinny"

A bright light blinds him once more.

It made him lose his consciousness.

It all feels like a dream.

When he's awake, it's already morning.

Someone is cooking in the kitchen.

He runs downstairs and someone greet him.

"Good morning Len! Happy Birthday!"

He smiles.

"Thank you... Aunt Lily"

* * *

 **That's it**

 **Now I'm going to sleep**

 **I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes**

 **And also sorry again because it's two days late**

 **Thx!**

 **Oh don't forget to read my other story, Under the Sakura Tree!**


End file.
